A Hero's Death
by The Order of Olympus
Summary: What if our beloved hero of olympus, Perseus Jackson dies after the war, will annabeth move on or blames her self for percy's death read to find out.
1. Bye

**The Jacksons of Olympus here just wanna tell you that I do not own PJO or HoO stories from Rick Rhodian all characters are his but I own the ones that I make up. Now enjoy the story!**

Percy's POV:

I was panting, and blood was in a pool around me. We had just defeated the Giants and Gaea. I smiled at everybody. Nobody was seriously hurt, except me. I knew I was dying, but I kept on a brave face and smiled. But that's when I first started to feel the pain. Excruciating pain. I was stabbed in the fight, and I knew it would kill me, but I kept fighting. I screamed in agony.

"Percy! Percy, what's wrong! Somebody get Apollo!" Annabeth screamed.

I smiled at her. Annabeth. My Annabeth. I never got to tell her...

"Percy, son, look at me. You have to stay with us." my dad pleaded. He had tears in his sea green eyes that mirrored mine.

"I love you, Dad. Tell mom I love her too, okay? Tell her that….that I'm happy that I s-saved Olympus again. Tell her that everything is going to be okay, that everybody is going to be there for her. Tell Paul that he was great and he has to take care of mom. You have to take care of her too Dad, okay?"

He nodded vigorously.

"Promise?"

"I promise Percy. I promise" he whispered. Tears were rolling freely now. His eyes were restless, like the sea during a storm.

"Annabeth?"

"Yes, Percy?" She asked, crying silently.

"I love you. Know that I love you, okay? Know that I always loved you, and I always will. I love you, Annabeth Chase. But please…when I'm gone….move on. I need you to be happy, and I can't hold you back from that. I love you, but when you love something, you have to set it free, right?" I laughed a little, but then winced.

"I love you Percy. You can't leave me. Remember the future we planned? Getting married? Having kids? You can't leave me Percy. I need you! I love you! You can't leave me, Seaweed Brain!" she said, sobbing.

"S-something permanent. You need to follow your dreams, b-but I won't be able to be by your side. Build something, Wise Girl, something that will last forever."

Everybody was staring at me, tears rolling down their cheeks. I smiled weakly.

"Goodbye, guys. I-I'm happy to know that I was able to take one last stand. One last stand for Olympus. Goodbye." I smiled, took in my last breath, and closed my eyes for the last time.

"He's gone." Nico murmured.

"All Hail Perseus Jackson. Hero of Olympus. The Defeater of so many of our enemies. The Greatest Hero to have Ever Lived. All Hail Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon. All Hail Percy Jackson, my Favorite Son." Poseidon boomed, tears rolling down his cheeks.


	2. All My Fault Because Of A War

**Well again I do not own PJO or HoO. Please enjoy**

Poseidon's POV:

"All Hail Perseus Jackson. Hero of Olympus. The Defeater of so many of our enemies. The Greatest Hero to have Ever Lived. All Hail Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon. All Hail Percy Jackson, my Favorite Son." I boomed, tears rolling down my cheeks. Percy was dead.

_Percy….my Percy…what have I done?_

**Flashback:**

_**All of us Olympians were in the throne room, all thirteen of us, since Hades was made an Olympian. Zeus then started to speak.**_

"_**I have talked with Gaea, and she has offered a proposition to us. She will order the Giants and her armies to work to a lesser extent so that we have a chance of winning the war, if we give up one of the Seven. This hero will die in the final battle." Zeus boomed.**_

_**I was startled. Who's child will it be?**_

"_**Who's child is it, Father?" Athena spoke up.**_

"_**Uh….."**_

_**H shot a guilty glance at me.**_

"_**Brother, who's child is it? What is the child's name?" I demanded.**_

_**He muttered something. Surprisingly, tears filled his eyes.**_

"_**Who?"**_

"_**It's Percy, Poseidon. She proposed that if we let Percy die, she will let us have a chance at winning." He murmured.**_

_**No…no….no! It can't be!**_

"_**DID YOU AGREE?" I boomed, standing up.**_

"_**No. We will have a vote right now."**_

_**I nodded, shaking with shock and fury.**_

"_**All in favor, raise your hand." Zeus asked.**_

_**Zeus, Hera, Athena, Demeter, Dionysus, and Ares rose their hands.**_

"_**All opposed?"**_

_**Hades, Hermes, Apollo, Artemis, Aphrodite, and Hephaestus raised their hands. I couldn't raise my hand. I couldn't believe I was considering this. **__If we don't sacrifice Percy, there is no way that we will win…..but he's my son! __**Finally, I came up with my decision.**_

"_**Poseidon, you have to vote." Zeus said gently.**_

_**I looked up into his lightning blue eyes. My brother was making me choose my son's life or the world. I, sadly, knew what I had to do.**_

"_**I vote we sacrifice Percy." I stated with no emotion.**_

_**Everybody stood gaping at me. Hades looked disgusted, as did Apollo and Hermes. Athena looked shocked but nodded to me in acknowledgement. Ares did the same. I couldn't take this. I walked out of the throne room. **__I just ended my sons future….._

**Flashback End.**

I looked up into the shadows, and saw a boy with a crooked grin and sea-green eyes that were identical to mine. His eyes were bright with joy and pride. _A hero's death…._ I looked up to see the boy waving, fading into nothing. The last thing to disappear were his sea-green eyes, which lingered and stared for a few more moments before they completely disappeared. Then I looked down at my favorite son's lifeless body. _Goodbye, Percy…._


	3. WHY?

You know I don't own PJO and HoO and blah blah blah

Annabeth's POV:

Chiron was crying and screaming. It was the scariest thing I ever saw, and that is saying a lot. But I understood why, Percy was like a son to him, and now he's gone. No more crooked smile, or messy black hair, or sea green, or Seaweed Brain comments, no more Percy. No more future we planned. These were my thoughts as we burned the sea-green shroud that ripple like the waves and had a blue trident. Even the flames were sea-green. Chiron, Thalia, Grover, Nico, Connor and Travis, and even Clarisse talked about Percy. I just stared at the flames, crying silently. Suddenly, it was my turn.

"I loved him. I always loved him, but I only told him in his dying moments. I will always love that Seaweed Brain, and I will always miss him. He's the bravest hero there ever was." I said, tears rolling down my cheeks.

I walked away and towards the beach, but on my way, I saw a boy with messy black hair and sea-green eyes smiling sadly, with a single tears rolling down his cheek. Then, the boy turned around, and disappeared into nothing.

Percy's POV:

I was always watching. I watched them say their goodbyes, I watched them tell my mom, I watched them burned my shroud. I would always be there to watch them. I walked around Elsyium, tears strolling down my cheeks, when Alecto came flying towards me.

"Lord Hades requests you come to his palace." she screeched.

I nodded, and started walking. Before I knew it, I was in the throne room.

I bowed.

"Uncle Hades."

"Rise, Percy," he said sadly.

"What is it Uncle?"

"I wanted to show you why you died. Why you are here so young when you shouldn't be." he said in calm fury.

Suddenly, black mist filled the air. It showed the Olympian throne room with all of the 13 Olympian gods.

_"I have talked with Gaea, and she has offered a proposition to us. She will order the Giants and her armies to work to a lesser extent so that we have a chance of winning the war, if we give up one of the Seven. This hero will die in the final battle." Zeus stated._

"Me….they bargained me off?"

"Just watch, Percy."

The video sped forward to the voting.

_"All in favor, raise your hand." Zeus asked._

_Zeus, Hera, Athena, Demeter, Dionysus, and Ares rose their hands._

"No surprises there." I muttered.

Hades chuckled.

_"All opposed?" Zeus asked._

_Hades, Hermes, Apollo, Artemis, Aphrodite, and Hephaestus raised their hands_

My father didn't raise his hand either time. Weird…..

"Thank you, Uncle." I murmured.

He nodded his head, then pointed at the mist again.

_"Poseidon, you have to vote." Zeus said gently._

My dad looked confused, like he didn't know what to choose. No….no!

Suddenly it looked like my dad made up his mind.

_"I vote we sacrifice Percy." he stated with no emotion._

"NO! NO HE COULDN'T HAVE!" I screamed, tears rolling down my cheeks.

_Suddenly, my dad walked out of the throne room, hurt and guilty._

"Uncle, please tell me this is all a nightmare! That I never died, that I'm still alive, that this vote never happened!" I begged.

He shook his head sadly.

"I'm sorry Percy. I can't lie to you. I thought you needed to know the truth. You may go if you wish. You know you have permission to enter the mortal world, even Olympus…." he trailed off and smiled slightly.

I nodded in understanding. I would confront the gods.

~On Olympus~

I followed a guard into the throne room.

"Lord Zeus, a spirit is here to speak with the Council." he stated, terrified.

"A spirit? Let me see who it is." he said uncertainly.

The guard stepped back, and all of the Olympians that were in the throne room gasped.

"Hello, _uncle." _I said.

"P-Percy? What are you doing here?" he asked, honestly confused.

"To discuss an important matter. Get the demigods here, now. They deserve to know."

He looked confused, but agreed.

"Hermes, go get the demigods."

Hermes nodded and flashed out.

"Percy! I missed you!" my father exclaimed happily.

I said nothing and ignored him, tapping my foot against the ground until the demigods came. I was happy to have died for Olympus, but why was it that my _father _sealed my fate? Did they think we wouldn't succeed? I was taken from my thoughts when Hermes flashed in with confused campers.

"Percy!" Annabeth exclaimed.

I smiled sadly at her, then I turned to Zeus.

"Why do you think I'm here, Zeus?" I questioned.

He looked utterly confused.

"I have no idea?"

I shrugged.

"How many of you thought we could win the war?" I asked.

All the gods raised their hands, a few with realization in their eyes.

"Now, how many of you thought we could win this war, WITHOUT bargaining my life!" I spat out.

All the gods were baffled, but Hermes, Apollo, Artemis, Aphrodite, and Hephaestus raised their hands. My dad looked panicked. The campers were gasping.

"Percy, what do you mean?" Annabeth asked hesitantly.

"Show them, Zeus. Show them how you all voted on my life." I murmured in pure hurt.

Zeus looked baffled, but a cloud floated into the room. It showed the voting.

"No. NO! YOU GUYS DIDN'T! YOU COULDN'T HAVE! HE ALWAYS RISKED HIS LIFE FOR YOU! And YOU MOTHER? YOU VOTED FOR IT?" Annabeth screeched with tears running down her cheeks.

All the campers were screaming at the gods who voted for my death.

"QUIET!" Zeus bellowed.

"We did it for the good of the world." Athena murmured.

"You guys never gave us a chance! This is from before I was even sent to the Roman camp!" I exclaimed.

The gods who voted for my death looked guilty.

"I'm happy to have died to save Olympus. But if we were given a chance, nobody would feel the pain of my death. My _mother_ wouldn't be mourning me!" I said quietly.

"I had respect for each and every one of you. Especially you, dad. But we were never given a chance, and now the ones I love most are suffering. I honestly respect those of you who voted against my death." I murmured quietly.

Hermes, Apollo, Artemis, Aphrodite, and Hephaestus nodded in acknowledgement, smiling slightly. The other gods couldn't speak.

"Percy…" my dad started.

"Dad…please…don't. J-just don't talk to me. I understand why you guys did it, but you guys never gave us a chance."

I turned to Annabeth.

"I love you, and remember you need to build something permanent. Something the whole world can see. I will always be watching Annabeth, but you need to move on from me, I love you, but like I said before, when you love something you have to set them free." I smiled.

I turned back to the gods and said, "I forgive you."

I walked out of the throne room, and went back to Hades realm.

_Goodbye everybody, I love you._


	4. Happy and Sad

**You Know the drill I Don't own PJO and HoO (this tiring to keep saying the same thing over and over again)**

One Year Later~

Annabeth's POV:

I smiled and walked into Camp. I was going to college now. I met a boy at Camp a little while after I learned about the vote. He was also a son of Poseidon, he had brown hair and emerald green eyes. They weren't like the sea, but like a gem. He had a personality like Percy's though. I smiled at the thought. Suddenly, I saw him. Larry Stylinson.

"Larry!" I shouted happily, and ran at him.

He caught me and twirled me around in a hug, and kissed me gently on the lips.

"Hey, Owl Head."

I smiled.

"Hey, Kelp Head."

I kissed him, and it reminded me so much of Percy. I opened my eyes and I saw a boy with sea-green eyes and messy black hair smiling sadly, yet still happily, at me. He nodded in approval, then faded to nothing. I smiled against Larry's lips.

Percy's POV:

I saw Annabeth and my half-brother, Larry Stylinson, kissing. I knew they were going out, it's been six months since they started dating. I approved, Larry was a nice, and Annabeth deserved to be happy again. I disappeared back into the shadows after letting Annabeth know I approve. I knew that he loved her, and I knew that she really did like him. I also knew he hated me, he hated the fact that Annabeth was still in love with me. I sighed._ I will always wait for her in Elsyium._

~Three Years Later~

Annabeth's POV:

Larry proposed to me six month ago. Now, it's the night before my wedding day. I smiled happily. _But you wish it wasn't him you were marrying. _The voice in my head whispered. I never ignored it, I knew it was right. I was still in love with Percy, I would never truly love somebody like I loved him. I did love Larry, just not as much. I sighed, then I drifted off to sleep.

"_I do." I whispered happily._

"_Do you take Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, to be your wife?"_

"_I do." a voice responded with pride._

_It sounded like Larry, but it wasn't exactly…_

"_You may now kiss the bride."_

_Suddenly, the man lifted my chin._

_He was tall with toned muscles, tanned, with messy black hair and sea green eyes. My breath caught. Percy…_

_He leaned down to kiss me, and we kissed for gods know how long. Everybody was cheering. I smiled against his lips. I could stay like this forever._

I blinked open my eyes, and smiled happily. Today is my wedding day….my wedding day! Tears rolled down my cheeks. _Please, everything was a nightmare about Percy dying. He is the one I'm marrying today. Please!_ I knew my begging wouldn't work. I was going to marry Larry Stylinson. _Annabeth Stylinson. Doesn't have the same ring to it as Annabeth Jackson._ I mused. Suddenly, there was a knock on my door that took me out of my thoughts. I groaned and opened the door.

"Come on, Annabeth. It's your wedding day, and you have to get ready. It's going to be hard enough getting Thalia into her maid-of-honor's dress." Rachel muttered.

I smiled and laughed. _This is going to be a long day…._

~The Wedding~

"Do you, Larry Stylinson, take Annabeth Chase as your wife?" Hera asked.

"I do." his voice said, full of pride.

I blinked and imagined Percy standing there.

"Do you, Annabeth Chase, take Larry Stylinson as your husband."

"I do." I whispered with a small smile.

_He told you to move on Annabeth…he approves…you can't have a future with him….you love Larry…._

"You may now kiss the bride."

Larry kissed me, passionately, hungrily, proudly. _This was how all of Percy's kisses were….in my dream it held even more._ I kissed back, with all the same emotions but to a lesser degree. We broke apart, breathing heavily. I saw a boy in a raven black tux, messy black hair, and sea-green eyes watching, smiling sadly. Tears rolled down his cheeks. He nodded slightly, but still stayed there. _He will always be there._


	5. Honey I'm home from Elsyium

Percy's POV:

There is nothing that hurts more, and I mean _nothing, _than seeing that the ones you love moved on. I know I told them to, but it doesn't change the fact that it hurts. Like when my dad said that Larry was his favorite son, even though that wasn't exactly true. I could see into his mind, see that he was imagining my wedding day, that he was making the toast to me. Even though he was thinking of me, it still hurt that he was saying it to somebody else. What hurt more than that though, was seeing the girl you love getting married. She still loved me, she wished she was marrying me, but I would never have her. In Elsyium, she would have Larry, not me by her side. The tears rolled down my cheeks. _This should have been my wedding…Wise Girl becoming mine for life, Nico and Grover as my best mans (yes, I would have two), my father making the toast, my mother crying tears of pride and joy. But this won't ever be mine… _I watched silently, nobody except Nico and Annabeth knew I was there. _But I will always be here for them._

Larry's POV:She's mine! Finally, Annabeth Chase is mine! She might still care for my brother, but she loves me! I hate my brother, so much. Everybody expects me to live up to what he did, and seeing that Annabeth still loved him killed me. But she doesn't love him, she's mine! And she will be mine even after death. I saw a guy with black hair and sea green eyes, just for a second, and then I couldn't see him anymore. It made anger and rage bubble inside me. _He will always be there for her._

~One Week Later~

Poseidon's POV:

It was an emergency meeting, and I was waiting for the others to show up. This council meeting was very important, because it wasn't called by Zeus, it was called by the Fates. I sat on the edge of my seat, extremely nervous, until all the others were here.

"Well, even I have no idea what this is about, so if you would please." Zeus said as he gestured to the three Fates, who nodded in unison.

"The boy was not supposed to die." they said in unison.

Everybody sat up straighter.

"Which boy…" Zeus asked tentatively.

I had a grudge about who the boy was.

"The boy who died for what he thought was right. The boy who's fate was sealed by others. The boy who was supposed to live."

We all stared, astounded. I was right.

_My favorite son, Perseus Jackson, was supposed to live._

"Percy?" I whispered.

They nodded.

"My son was supposed to live…I sealed his fate…" I murmured to myself.

The Fates just stayed quiet for a moment.

"We request he return to the land of the living. He had more to do, he had more feats to complete, and the time nears for him to be our Savior again. The Hero of Olympus must return to the land of the living." they said.

Everybody gasped. This has never happened before, the Fates requesting somebody be brought back. I was ecstatic though. _I get my son back!_

"It shall be done immediately, if it is okay with you, Hades?" Zeus questioned.

Hades looked almost as happy as me.

"Yes! Yes, I'll do it right now! Stay here!" Hades exclaimed, and disappeared in black mist.

All of us sat there in shock, except for Apollo (HOW WEIRD IS THAT!), he just had a knowing smirk on his face. All of a sudden, Hades came back into the room with a spirit behind him. The spirit had messy black hair, sea green eyes that were filled with sadness, and confusion covered his face. It was my son.

"Percy!" I exclaimed.

He smiled his crooked grin.

"Hey dad! Do you know why I'm here?" he said.

I smiled, nodded, and put my fingers to my lips as if saying _Shhhh. _He nodded, then kneeled in front of Zeus.

"Hello, Unlce." he said.

"Rise, Perseus." Zeus said with a smile.

Percy stood up.

"Percy, I don't know how to phrase this, so I'm just going to say it, okay?" Zeus said.

Percy just nodded.

"It wasn't your time to die yet Percy, you still have a lot to do in your life, and you will be returned to the world of the living." Zeus said.

Percy's mouth hung open, and pure joy filled his eyes.

"I-I'm going to live again? I can see my mom again? I can go to Camp again!" he exclaimed.

Everybody chuckled and nodded.

"You will need to use a false name at Camp for a while, until you are comfortable in the world of the living again, so about a week? You can reveal yourself sooner if you like. Until then you will be Peter Johnson." Zeus said with a smile.

Dionysus chuckled, and so did Percy.

"Yes, Uncle. May my mother, Chiron, and Grover know though?" Percy asked.

Zeus nodded.

"Αυτό το πνεύμα έχει ανακτηθεί από τη ζωή του νεκρού. Μου τον φέρει πίσω στη ζωή των ζωντανών." Zeus, Hades, and I chanted.

_This spirit has been retrieved from the life of the dead. I bring him back to life in living_.

Percy started to look solid again, not like mist. He had a tan, and his black hair looked as messy as ever, and his sea-green eyes were filled with wonder. He took a tentative step forward, and it actually looked like he was walking again, not floating.

"Yes! Thank you, Uncles and Father! Thank you Fates!" he exclaimed, a huge grin on his face. Everybody chuckled at his excitement.

"You may go say hello to your mother now, Percy." Zeus said.

Percy nodded, and turned around.

"Wait, son." I said.

He stopped and looked at me. I got up from my throne and shrunk down to human size, and gave my son a hug.

"I'm so happy to have you back, Percy, I'm sorry for what I did. I am so happy to have my favorite son back." I said, tears rolling down my cheeks

Percy smiled and gave me a hug, a few tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I love you dad, it's okay. I'm so happy to be back." he said, then pulled away and walked out of the throne room.

"Anything else, Fates?" Zeus asked.

"Yes, the Daughter of Athena was supposed to marry somebody else. Granted, it was a son of the sea, but the Daughter of the Wise is supposed to marry the newly resurrected Son of the Sea." they said in unison, and then they shuffled out of the throne room.

"Well this is a curious case." Zeus muttered.

I grinned.

"Of course it is! It's about my son!" I exclaimed with a grin.

Percy's POV:

I nervously shuffled my feet in front of my mothers apartment. Then, I tentatively knocked.

"Coming!" my mom said.

I could smell her baking blue cookies, and I grinned. My mom opened the door and gasped.

"P-P-Percy?" she asked.

I smiled an nodded.

"Hey, Mom!"

She smiled, a huge grin that lit up her eyes.

"Percy! My Percy! My baby boy!" she said, crying tears of joy.

"Come in! I just finished baking blue cookies." she said.

I sat down and grabbed one gratefully. I bit into it and sighed in content. My mom chuckled.

"Same old Percy." she muttered.

I just grinned.

"Percy, how are you alive? You had me worried sick!" she exclaimed.

"Loooong story…" I said, and started explaining everything. How I died, how there was a vote, how I wasn't supposed to die, and how I was resurrected. She nodded, and surprisingly but not a shock at the same time, she wasn't overwhelmed.

"I'm just happy to have my baby boy back." she said as she hugged me, then she pulled away.

"Percy…did you know Annabeth got married?" she asked me.

I nodded sadly, and she sighed, a few tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Percy." she murmured.

"It's okay Mom, it's not your fault. Now, I have to go to camp and be Peter Johnson, so I'll come and visit soon mom, okay? And I'll IM." I said as I stood up. She nodded and gave me a last hug.

"I love you Percy, stay safe! Even though that's nearly impossible for you…" she said.

I grinned.

"I love you Mom, and I'll try." I said with a grin, and I walked out the door.

Once I was outside, I hailed a taxi and told him where to go, and I was on my way. Finally, I was at Camp Half-Blood.

"Twenty bucks, kid." the taxi driver said.

I nodded and handed him a twenty, then I looked down at camp.

_Nothing has changed…._

I walked down into Camp, and some people were whispering.

"New camper!"

"He's hot!"

"I wonder who his parent in…"

I walked straight to the Big House to see Chiron and Grover.

"Percy!" they exclaimed.

I smiled.

"Hey guys! I guess Mr. D told you already, right? And it's going to be Peter for about a week." I said with a small grin.

They nodded, and a horn sounded.

"Time for dinner. Percy, I think your re-claiming will be _very _interesting." Chiron said with a grin.

I followed Chiron and Grover to the Dining Pavilion, and went to sit at the Hermes table. A few people shot me some questioning stares, and some girls were pointing and giggling at me. I shifted uncomfortably. I looked around and saw none of my friends from before were here, except for Annabeth, and her _husband _AKA my brother (be he isn't exactly my friend), were here.

"Hello, young heroes! We have a new camper, his name is Peter Johnson, and he will be staying in the Hermes cabin until he is claimed, which I believe will be very soon." Chiron said, and as if Poseidon heard him, he flashed into the Dining Pavilion.

Everybody quickly bowed down.

"Rise, half-bloods." Poseidon boomed, with a huge smile on his face.

"What are you here for, Father." said Larry.

"I am here to claim Peter Johnson." he said with a huge grin.

Everybody gasped, and Larry glared at me. _If looks could kill, I would be in the underworld again._

"Come here, son." Poseidon said to me.

He gave me a hug, and a glowing trident appeared over my head.

"Grover, take a picture of me and my son please." Poseidon said.

Grover grabbed a camera, and took a picture of me with my father, his arm around my shoulder and the Trident still glowing over my head. I smiled as Grover showed us the picture. _The first picture I have with my father…._

"Peter, I would like to give you something." my father said.

Everybody was deathly quiet. Annabeth was staring at me, a look of wonder and confusion on her face, and Larry was glaring at me.

"I would like to give you a sword. It is called Anaklusmos, or Riptide. It will always return to your pocket if you lose it." he said, and he handed me my sword.

"What! You can't give that to him father! That is unfair to me!" Larry shouted his defiance.

"He is the sword's master. The sword had a faint green glow to it and was humming before I came. That means that it's new master has arrived." Poseidon said.

Larry continued to glare daggers, but shut up. Annabeth was staring at me with a calculating gaze.

"I have to go now, so goodbye." Poseidon said.

He nodded to Larry and gave me a hug. I shuffled over to the Poseidon table and sat at the opposite end as Larry. I burnt some food for my father and uncles, stayed for the campfire, and went to my old bed.

"Nobody is allowed to sleep there, it's honorary for our brother." he sneered.

I shrugged.

"I think it will be okay if I sleep there." and I slipped under the covers and fell into a dreamless sleep.

~The Next Morning~

I shuffled over to the dining pavilion. I offered some food to my dad, and finished the rest quickly. My first class was sword fighting, and apparently my brother was the teacher. I headed over to the arena, and waited for everybody else to show up. My brother was the last to come in.

"Okay, so now that we have a new person in this class, I want to see what he can do. I will fight him." Larry said.

Everybody was whispering, saying I wouldn't survive and I didn't stand a chance. I just smiled.

"I'm ready." I said calmly.

My brother stroke. I blocked, feinted left, then slashed right. I slashed his thigh and he screamed. He slashed at me, but I blocked, then did the disarming technique, and his sword clattered to the ground. All in ten seconds. Everybody was gasping and staring at me. My brother was so furious that I was surprised steam wasn't coming out of his ears.

"Lucky chance. Again?" he spat out.

I shrugged, and he charged. I blocked, and knocked the sword out of his hands. He was simply furious.

"Peter's a protégé! Maybe he should fight Annabeth." Somebody shouted from the back.

I shrugged, and Annabeth stepped forward.

"Worth a shot." she said, her eyes calculating,

Annabeth slashed, I blocked, and slashed right. She blocked just in time, and slashed at my arm. It missed by an inch. We continued on like that for a few minutes until Annabeth tripped me. I rolled neatly out of the way as she was about to strike again. I jumped up, knocked the blade out of Annabeth's hand with the hilt of my sword, and had my sword at her neck in about two minutes.

"I win." I stated simply.

She just nodded, her eyes seemed to be calculating.

"Very good Peter." Chiron called from the sides.

I nodded.

"Thank you Chiron."

Chiron smiled.

"I think you should become the new teacher Peter. Mr. D approves, so if it is okay with you…" Chiron trailed off.

I smiled a huge grin.

"Sure, Chiron, I'd love to!" I exclaimed.

"No! I'm the teacher! He can't be, he's new!" Larry exclaimed.

"He beat you in a few seconds dude, I think he deserves to be the teacher." a guy called from the back.

Larry just huffed in annoyance.

"Today will be the last day you teach sword fighting Larry." Chiron said, and once Larry nodded, Chiron walked out.

"You can just sit on the side and learn how to teach them." Larry muttered.

I just nodded and went to the sides.

"Now, the move you saw Peter do is called the disarming technique. I will teach you how to do it." Larry said.

He showed it in slow motion, and told everybody to partner up and try it. Everybody partnered up, and they tried the disarming technique. Some people were very close to successful, while others were having a lot of trouble. Larry was snapping and yelling at the ones who were having trouble. _He always was a bit arrogant and mean, but I never knew it was this bad…_ I finally had to step in when he made a little girl that looked like she was 8, cry.

"Hey, that's not how you teach kids!" I exclaimed.

"Oh really? How do you teach kids?" he sneered.

"With patience, kindness, and rewards." I replied.

He glared.

"If you think you can do better, go ahead." he said, and mockingly bowed.

I stiffly nodded, and went to the little girl first.

"What's your name?" I asked her quietly.

"S-Susie. My mommy is Aphrodite." she said quietly.

I nodded.

"Here Susie, I'm going to help you learn this okay?" I asked her.

She nodded, and I started to show her how to do it properly. After five minutes, she was doing it properly. I smiled.

"Good job Susie!" I praised her.

"Thank you!" she said, smiling, and gave me a hug.

I continued on, teaching the others like that. They all were doing well. Larry was glaring at me, but I didn't care, these kids deserved to be treated appropriately.

"Good job everybody! You all have the move down! That's it for today!" I told them with a smile.

"Thank you, Peter!" they all echoed back.

I smiled and nodded, and then I headed out to the beach. It's been a long time since I've been to the beach, you don't exactly have one in the Underworld. I breathed in the sea-breeze and smiled. I remember the last time I was in this spot.

_Flashback:_

_Annabeth and I were lying down, laughing and rolling around. Finally, we stopped, and Annabeth was lying down on me with her head on my chest._

"_This is perfect. I could stay like this forever." she whispered._

_I smiled and kissed her gently._

"_I love you, Wise Girl." I whispered._

"_I love you too, Seaweed Brain. I love you too." she whispered._

_Flashback End_

That was the night before we left on the Argo II. Who knew that would have been my supposedly last day in camp? I never got to let her know how much I loved her, sure, I told her I loved her, but she would never really understand how much. I always thought that there were two ways that one you love would understand how much you love them; When you get married or when you lose them. I sighed.

"I used to come here all the time with my friend." a voice behind me whispered.

I turned around, and saw the girl I thought it was. Annabeth Cha-I mean-Stylinson.

"What was his name?" I asked quietly.

"Percy Jackson." she said sadly.

"You say his name as if he was more than a friend." I said.

"Because I loved him." she replied.

"And do you still love him?" I asked.

She was silent for a little while.

"Yes. But I can never have a future with him. He's dead. We did plan to have a life together, getting married, having kids. But that is never going to happen." she said quietly, a tear rolling down her cheek. I wanted to reach over, and wipe it away gently, like I used to do. But I couldn't, because she wasn't my Wise Girl anymore.

"What would you do if you had another chance with him. If he came back?" I asked her.

"I don't know. But nothing would happen because I'm married now. It wouldn't happen though, he's long gone." she whispered.

I nodded and stood up.

"It was nice talking, Annabeth." I said and walked away.

_And I wish you were still my Wise Girl, and I was still your Seaweed Brain._

As I was walking back to the Poseidon cabin, a horn blared three times. Three times….an attack. I ran to the hill, I was the first one there, and I saw an army of monsters with Hyperion leading them. Hyperion. _I still had something to do…the Titan's are returning, and I have to save them."_

"Chiron! There are about 200 monsters, and Hyperion is leading them." I told him. He nodded grimly.

"I'll take Hyperion." I said.

"What! You can't! You don't have enough experience!" Larry scoffed.

I glared my death glare at him, which I must say, has improved since I died.

"I. Take. Hyperion." I said with finality.

Larry gulped and nodded.

Finally, Hyperion reach the hill at the same time as the Campers did.

"Well, well well! If it isn't the puny campers! Who's going to try and stop me this time! Now that you don't have your Savior of Olympus, Percy Jackson, with you." he said with a smirk.

I stepped forward.

"I will." I said.

His eyes widened, and he frowned, but his smirk returned just as quickly as his frown appeared.

"It's true then? You have been resurrected." he stated.

I didn't answer.

"Well then, let see if this is a battle you can win." he said an charged.

Our swords clashed. I jumped back as he slashed at my chest, I slashed at his thigh and smiled as I saw ichor flow. We continued on like this, for a while. Then I summoned a huge wave, and it crashed down on Hyperion. He sputtered.

"You've gotten better. I'll give you that Jackson." he said.

Then he smirked again.

"How does it feel, knowing that they forgot you? That the girl you love moved on? That she got married? How does it feel knowing that your father sealed you fate? You're nothing now Jackson. _**Nothing.**_" he taunted.

It struck a nerve. It made me furious.

**"If I am nothing, why did I accomplish so much? I am Perseus Jackson. I fought and defeated Alecto, the Minotaur, Medusa, the Nemean Lion, and many other monsters. I am the guardian of the Ophiotaurus. I fought Atlas, Kronos, and you, Hyperion. I have fought Polybotes, Alcyoneous, and the other Giants. I fought and sent Gaea, Mother Earth herself, to Tartarus! I have done much, and I will continue to fight for Olympus until I meet death again. I am Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon. I am Percy Jackson, Savior of Olympus!"**

* * *

Thanks for reading stay tuned


	6. We Find Out The Truth

**again Rick Riordian owns all characters and books from PJO and HoO**

* * *

Annabeth's POV:

Gods! Today is like the worst day ever! It was a nice sunny day but then god damn Hyperion showed up with about 200 freeing monsters but wait Peter Johnson, the new swords master and the new child of Poseidon says he got Hyperion and shouted this

_**"If I am nothing, why did I accomplish so much? I am Perseus Jackson. I fought and defeated Alecto, the Minotaur, Medusa, the Nemean Lion, and many other monsters. I am the guardian of the Ophiotaurus. I fought Atlas, Kronos, and you, Hyperion. I have fought Polybotes, Alcyoneous, and the other Giants. I fought and sent Gaea, Mother Earth herself, to Tartarus! I have done much, and I will continue to fight for Olympus until I meet death again. I am Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon. I am Percy Jackson, Savior of Olympus!"**_

My mind is going crazy! This dough bag claims he is PERCY JACKSON! My dead boyfriend, well time for _Peter_ to confess. "Hey Percy!" I yelled after he scared the monsters away all he did is turn around with a face with golden ichor and a mad expression.

Percy's POV:

Well after beating the living crap out of Hyperion I yelled in my hashest tone "Who's the next monster that I shall send back to Tarturus." well that did it, they ran off. Yay! Victory! Now guess who called my actual name Percy Jackson. Yea you guessed that right its Annabeth Ch- Stylinson, wife of Larry Stylinston, daughter of Athena goddess of wisdom and battle strategies , and lastly my old girlfriend. Well I decided to turn around with a angry expression. Well guess what after a minute of staring at Annabeth she did the mist unexpected thing, she crashed her lips against mine! Oh! I forgot how I missed this. I could here her say "Welcome back seaweed brain, I missed you." when we pulled apart and the only thing that I wanted to do is say I love you. Well I started to but got knocked out by something heavy.

All I remember is seeing a man with brown hair and green eyes unsheathed his sword and I felt a jot of pain in my stomach and I blacked out.

* * *

**Thanks for reading**


	7. Weird Nightmare

**Disclaimer do not ownPJO and HoO and if there is any miscorrections im writing and posting at midnight because i can't sleep**

* * *

Percy's POV:

I jolted up sweaty and screaming Annabeth's name but got muffled with a pair of lips and I saw that I was kissing Annabeth, I closed my eyes and put my hands on her waist there was 1 thing that bothered me, a dream about Annabeth and it was a nightmare.

**Dream:**

_I was walking through the woods until I saw a blonde holding a baby with brown hair with streaks of blonde hair and stormy gray eyes . Then it hit me that was Annabeth's baby and then I saw a brown haired person with green eyes like mine and then I realized something again that was Larry I see Larry look directly at me and then all of the gods came and they began taunting me. Then something that broke my heart to see was that I saw Larry turn around grabbed out a knife and stabbed the baby and then Annabeth._

**Dream End**

Annabeth's POV

Just after Larry stabbed Percy in the stomach he grabbed my arm and yelled "Don't you dare kiss anybody again !" well he thought I respected him well this os what I said in reply "Well i'm committing a divorce." and slapped him across the face and punched his gut. After that we brought Percy to the infirmary and decided to have a meeting in the dinning pavilion after Percy wakes up.

**TIME SKIP**

I was in the infirmary waiting for Percy to wake up and feeding him necter, well i'm gonna have to wait for awhile but thats not the thing. I was gonna feed him more necter when he jolted up he was sweating and yelling my name well started to but got cut off by my lips. Why did I have to lean down now? Well he seemed to enjoy it because he put his hands on my waist. Seconds later that seemed liked hours he pulled away and he put his hands on my cheek all I could do is leaned in for another kiss but we heard somebody clear his or her throat...

* * *

**sorry for the short chapter it's just that i'm really tired and need some sleep. thanks for reading**


	8. Sorry But Author's Note

**Hello sorry for not updating for what 2 days and i said that i don't drop my stories well the only reason that i have not been uploading is **

**1. my doc for the next chapter is saved on my friends computer **

**2. lots of family problems**

**3. grounded (secretly writing this) and if my parents find out I will have to delete this story and never write fanfiction again**

**So sorry for you all but hey what can i say I promise that i will update soon. and new readers please review. my target is to get at least 20 or more reviews thank you all for reading my story, Jackson's of Olympus signing off **


	9. Percabeth is back

**Don't own PJO and HoO and i am back baby to updating ladies and gentlemen also please forgive me for not updating **

Poseidon's POV:

Well today turned out to be a good day because of 2 reasons

1. For my f***ing annoying son Larry is going to be banished

2. My actual favorite son, Percy is back

Yes! This is the best day of my immortal life! I don't have to hear the complaints from Larry and I can spend time with Percy and fill in some details while he was _dead_. Well I decided to visit Percy in the infermory but once I got there I see my son kissing a blonde with really curly hair and then I realized that that woman wan Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. I, being a great father and king of the seas decided to let him enjoy the moment and let Percy be happy since he died after the 2nd giants war. Once they parted I thought that I heard Annabeth say "I love you." and my son Percy replied "I love you too and I missed you to god damn."

So me still being a great father I gave the several seconds to recover from the kiss and to what they said o each other so 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Times up and I cleared my throat rather loudly than usual. Once they heard me clear my throat they whooped their head to see their intruder, and I just couldn't stop me from laughing because of their faces when they saw me. Knowing all too well they were in shock I summoned water and threw it at them. Percy was first to snap out of their trans from being shocked (**I do not know what i am writing just now**) and asked a question way too fast "WhatareyoudoingherefatherPoseidondidyouherewhatIs aidtoAnnabethandwhatAnnabethsaidtomeandifyoudoplea sedon'ttellanyoneIdon'twantpeopletoknow,pleasei'mb eggingyoutodothisforme!" All i did is chuckled and said "Yes I will keep this silent and I swear on the river of Styx." Well its late, might as well go to sleep and let the new couple enjoy their first night together since in forever.


	10. Explanation (Not a Chapter)

**Okay for those who read chapter 10 its a misunderstanding because I haven't posted for along time so sorry. Thank you Dynatide for making me realize my mistake so sorry a million. Same thing PJO and HoO isn't mine enjoy.**


	11. Waky Waky

**Hello I'm back baby! check out my new story Atheral, former hero of Olympus. Please check it out, but read this chapter first. Dont own PJO or HoO thank you love you guys.**

Larry's POV

How dare he. When I came to camp every one is Percy Jackson did this, Percy Jackson did that, But he died and all the glory was to me because I am awesome. I had Annabeth Chase as my girlfriend and all the fame I wanted. They're gonna regret banishing me. I'm gonna make my own army and bring Olympus down to the ground I'm gonna finish what the giants began.

Bring Olympus down by their roots.

Just then the ground opened up and I was sucked in, that was before I fainted

Annabeth's POV

Uh. I hate waking up, every time I wake up I'm always grumpy But today I'm not because I had my best sleep yet, waking up with Percy yay! Yeah I slept with Larry(No it's not what you think I sleep with him in the same bed not loosing my virginity! Jeez!)but I didn't feel good when I wake up with him but when I wake up with Percy I feel good. MROOONG!**(Don't know how to make a conch horn sound)**UH! Now i need to go back to my cabin and change how lovely but I don't want to leave Percy all alone... You know what I'll write a note.

_Percy don't worry about me I'm just going back to my cabin to change and shower and etc see you at breakfeast_

_Love Annabeth_

_P.S. you should change and shower and etc._

After I finished writing I placed the note on the table and ran to my cabin.

Once I got in I ran to my room and looked for a pair of camp T-shirt and short shorts, After I found them I grabbed a towel and ran to the shower. The weird thing is that I didn't make it to the bathroom, instead I ran into one of my siblings. When I looked up I realized that I ran in to Malcolm I said sorry and ran into the bathroom. After I finished showering, I changed.

By the time I finished changing the conch bell signaling break feast. I lead the Athena cabin to the dining hall and sat down. I looked to see if Percy is at the Poseidon table but he isn't so I thought he was late, typical Seaweed Brain. I got up to give my offering but before I made it to a brazer I heard a scream of pain coming from the infermery,**(Don't know how to spell it)**where Percy could still be, my instincts took over and i ran to the infermery and saw a sight that I never wanted to see again.

**Cliff hanger! What did Annabeth see? Stay Tooned to find out. Bye, love you guys and bye again**


	12. Um No Name Chapter?

**Dun! Dun! Dun! Welcome ladies and gents this is The Order of Olympus reporting in with a new chapter ****so here is a new chapter thank you. Call me a bad author it's just that its a busy summer for me so yea, just enjoy the chapters that I make k bye, enjoy the story. PJO and HoO is not mine all credit goes to Rick Riordian. **

Annabeth's POV

This cannot be happening, I thought he was banished, how is he there. "Larry! What in Zeus's name are you doing!" There he stood on top of Percy and sword that was ready to kill him! Larry as in my ex-husband turned and I swear to god or at this point all the gods that his eyes were peer red with hate.

Larry removed his sword from Percy's chest and pointed his double bladed sword at me and lunged at me, with instinct I grabbed my dagger blocked him But at the same time my dagger was flung out of my hand and skidded across the floor to wear Percy was. My ex-husband attacked but with an overhand slash I thought that was the end of so I closed my eyes but death didn't come. When I opened my eyes and saw Larry on the ground with a arrow sticking out of his chest.

I looked back and I saw 3 Apollo kids rush in with 2 Ares kids. Chiron had his bow out and standing at the door frame. I got up and ran to Percy's side, luckily he didn't have any wounds. I looked back at Larry but I saw a black hole one up and sucked Larry in.

Larry's POV

Uh what happened? One minute I was walking now I'm sitting in a room with a brazer in the middle, I looked around to find anything but found nothing. I got up and started to look for a door or any thing but found nothing. I looked down and saw that I wasn't wearing the jeans and t shirt that I was wearing but black skinny jeans, dark purple t shirt, and a black leather jacket, no wonder I was getting hot.

Just then towards my right I felt the wall shake and the wall just opened and saw something big and it grabbed me by the shirt and carried me out. I was expecting a dark gloomy place but instead I was welcomed with a factory with monsters all over the place. I looked around then unexpectedly I was thrown to the marble floor. I looked up and all the monsters stop what they were doing and bowed down I looked around and saw a grand double door open and I couldn't believe who was there, standing at the double doors were...and some one else was standing at his side which was...

**Ha! You think you guys can just find out well wait to the next chapter.**

**Questions: Who do you think who was standing at the double doors**

**1. Luke**

**2. Ethan**

**2. Octavian**

**3. Kronos**

**4. Some Titan**

**5. Some God**

**6. Percy**

**7. Annabeth**

**8. Gaia**

**9. A Random Primordial God**

**Please post guests in the review section(obviously) Thank You for reading**

**-The Order of Olympus signing out, peace out**


End file.
